


Owned

by blackstar12



Series: Professional [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar12/pseuds/blackstar12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a 29 year old version wanting love. But the men that currently surround her are weak minded children. Only two men makes Naruto closed heart open again. Naruto wants to be possessed. She wants to be taken over needed. Owned. And maybe one of these two men will do it. Maybe both. But is she ready for it. Can they actually reach her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

Namikaze meets Uchiha 

 

You come into the room thinking you are a big shot. You have the money. You have the clothing you have the arrogant swagger. But you don’t have the mindset you don’t have the presence you are a little kid… a boy in a man’s body. You are insignificant. You will never be nothing if you continue this path and you know that deep deep down you know that. But you still walk around with you head held high like you did something. Like you worked 50 to 60 hours a week making your now muti-billion business internationally known. Like you took a business from making hundred to thousands a year to millions. 

No you did none of this. You did well, in school. No one can never say that you are not intelligent. But you did nothing after. You ASSUMED that you will have a job side by side your father upon completion of college. You ASSUMED that because your older brother choose a different path gaining your parents company would be a breeze. You ASSUMED that money was no issue since that was how you grew up and because of your last name you could do no wrong. You ASSUMED because females and males worshipped the ground you walked on as you grew up and in the work place your parents owned that you can get anyone, anything, anywhere. 

But then why are you here? If your so PERFECT why are you here? If your so intelligent why did your father send you here. Your brother did not have to come. So why you sir? What about you makes you so different?

You sit down on my couch talking about a girl you bang last week. How she was both a model an a screamer so on and so on. 

I turn to you a 29-year-old virgin. Never been touched by a man intimately not that I don’t want to just that the men surrounding me are childish. Think they are so deserving because of their name, their bank accounts, their heritage. 

But your so called status does not penetrate my well built defenses. I am the embodiment of professionalism. I elude a sense of self. You don’t notice in your one sided conversation, that I don’t care that you have the newest Maserati in your garage. That you continue your pointless conversation trying to make me appreciate the fact that you deem me okay to have a conversation with no matter how inappropriate it is or how it doesn’t pertain to the real reason why you are here. You just came in, late I might add, sat down and started talking like I was a shrink or something. 

You put your feet up on my table like you own the place. And that was my internal breaking point. Nothing changes in my professional demeanor but me raising my hand signaling you to stop talking. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Naruto Namikaze. I am your new professional image consultant.” I hold out my slim but firm hand towards him. We shake. “Now lets get down to business Mr. Uchiha. First thing first you sir, are a asshole.”


End file.
